


Connected

by lostrabbit



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Red String of Fate, Short & Sweet, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostrabbit/pseuds/lostrabbit
Summary: Mino a 25 y/o genius and piano prodigy is always late, time doesn't really matter to him he's a genius anyway. But he regrets it now as his hands move over the piano, as the bride walks down the aisle, as the sea breeze gently sways the red strings of fate between him and the groom, he regrets being late.cr. whoever is the prompter for this in: @WSummerfest
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Connected Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi~
> 
> This story was supposed to be my entry in Winner Summer Fic Fest...but it didn't happen TT I'm getting tired of looking at it in my drafts lol... so I'm releasing it today...>_<
> 
> I hope you'll like it...releasing it in parts but it's going to be short so no worries ^^ ... Do tell me what you think ^^
> 
> P.s. if you're the prompter and saw this by chance, really hope you'll like it ^^ and hoping I could read your opinion on this >_<

Mino woke up naked in a hotel room, covered only by a thin sheet of a white blanket over his body. A beautiful woman was beside him—arms and legs clinging over his body. He moved slowly to sit on the bed making the woman drop her arms from his chest to his abdomen. Mino knew that she was just pretending to sleep. The trembling eyelids of the woman gave her away.

_"Hey, will a wedding proceed without the pianist?" _Mino asked without warning.

The woman, startled by Mino's voice, involuntarily opened her eyes and stretched her arms — still pretending she just woke up. She sat close to him, planting her bare breast on his arm while her fingers were playfully tracing the outline of the blue rose tattooed near his chest. Dodging his question, she commented in a sultry voice, _"You ask the most random questions. I like it."_

Mino, unamused by the woman's ploys, grabbed her hand tightly to make her stop caressing him and placed her hand firmly on her side—away from his body. He looked straight to her eyes and asked again in a commanding tone, _"Just answer."_

The woman flinched at his sudden dominating voice but his monolid eyes — swallowing her reason whole — were making her hypnotized. She liked him when he was drunk and liked him even more now that he was sober; hotter albeit a bit scary. She carefully answered, _"Of course, it will. It's not like the wedding needs a pianist. They only need the groom and the bride. Plus the priest, of course."_

Mino stopped for a moment, looking as if he was contemplating something deeply. When he had decided, he removed the blanket covering him and moved to the edge of the bed._"Then I guess there's no use in staying here. Might as well go there and give my well-wishes," _he declared.

_"Where are you going?" _the woman questioned as she sat up straight alone on the bed—disappointed from failing to seduce the charismatic young man.

_"I'm going to get my heart broken," _he replied while getting himself dressed in an expensive tuxedo.

_"Why? You like the bride or something?" _the woman asked, genuinely curious.

_"No. The groom." _Mino answered in a beat.

After what he said, he looked over the mirror to check himself and saw the woman's reaction at its reflection. He smirked as he saw her disgusted face that can't be hidden. She was no different. He had bedded a lot of women in the past and every time he revealed he liked someone of the same gender, they'd all look at him like he had some kind of mental problem. He didn't care about them anyway. They were just there to warm his lonely nights without him.

_"Stop looking for bad guys and look for the guy who truly cared for you. You're more suited with the guy playing the sax last night. He's your soulmate."_

_Soulmates. _It may sound like a cheesy line spoken in a cliché drama — only it was Mino being sincere with a dash of hidden agenda to keep the woman from clinging to him. He saw their connected red strings last night. The red string was only visible to him and was believed by legends to connect people that were destined for each other. If the woman made a move on the guy, they would surely hit it off. But it was still up to her if she would believe him.

People thought that to see the red string was a gift but to Mino, it was a curse. When he was a kid, he thought everyone could see them. And so, his innocent question, _"Dad, why is your red string not connected with Mom?" _broke their family apart. Since then, he never talked about his ability. He saw people fall in love with the wrong people and he always turned a blind eye. He let them be deceived by their own feelings. They were happy, why would he interfere?

However, he couldn't ignore his own destiny. He tried to fight it, having flings here and there. But he only struggled in vain — one look from his fated and he would be down on his knees. He realized it too late, only when his fated was going to belong to another did he knew that it was his heart not his strings that pulled him closer to him. He loves him. And that was all that mattered. He'd do everything to make him happy even if it meant letting him go.

Mino walked out of the hotel and wore his sunglasses. He stepped on the gas of his red Maserati and drove towards the place where the red string tied on his finger end. He was running late like he always did. It used to be because he was confident to play any tune but now it was his last selfish choice — wishing he'd be too late, too late to see his fated take a vow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Thoughts:
> 
> This part:
> 
> After what he said, he looked over the mirror to check himself and saw the woman's reaction at its reflection. He smirked as he saw her disgusted face that can't be hidden. She was no different. He had bedded a lot of women in the past and every time he revealed he liked someone of the same gender, they'd all look at him like he had some kind of mental problem. 
> 
> No, Mino. She's not disgusted because you like another man. She's like that because you're so cheesy, lol. XD
> 
> Told y'all this is gonna be short haha, I'll upload the next one in two days. ^^


	2. Connected Part 2

There was a gentle breeze from the ocean. The white curtains of the altar fluttered with the air. A pleasant sound from the rolling waves could be heard. It was the perfect day, the perfect place to hold a wedding. However, different from what Mino was expecting, the wedding had not even started yet. Everyone was listless and felt relieved the moment he arrived.

_"Here you are!" _A blonde guy in a suit approached him. It was Yoon, one of the planners for the wedding and his friend. A camera was hanging around his neck as he was also the wedding photographer. Yoon gave a huge sigh of relief when he saw Mino. He put both his hands over his shoulders and pushed Mino towards the piano.

_"Are you the bride? Where do you find a wedding getting delayed because the pianist is late?" _Hoony commented over the microphone and his comment made the crowd laugh. Hoony was the chosen host for the special event — a very fitting role since he always livened up the atmosphere. He was also Mino's friend who had always been a prankster so he didn't take his joke to heart.

Mino sat on the piano chair and prepared to start his piece. Before leaving him, Yoon bent his back and whispered to Mino's ear, "_Jinu-hyung refused to start without you. Do your best, man."_

What a way to make him more guilty. He looked around only to see Jinu standing at the altar. Their eyes met and Jinu gave him a warm smile — not even an inch of irritation from Jinu could be felt. He felt all the more guilty for being late to his best friend's wedding. There he was. The love of his life. Looking more majestic in his white tuxedo than he had ever been. His hair was getting swayed by the wind and eyes were glistening under the sun. And he couldn't help but be drawn to him.

He smiled back at Jinu and picked himself up from his daydream. Before he started the first note, he thought, _Calm down, you got this__. _He was even more nervous than all recitals and competitions he had been on. 

Hoony looked over at Mino and he gave him a little nod. 

Receiving Mino's cue, Hoony started, _"Now that our genius pianist is here. We will officially start the wedding. Bridesmaids and groomsmen are now entering" _

Mino pressed the piano keys and played the Bridal March. The bridesmaids and groomsmen entered in pairs. As the music from the piano filled the air, the wind swayed the red string that was connecting his and Jinu's pinky finger. 

As a genius pianist, it was not hard for Mino to change the phrasing of the well-known piece. He pressed the keys softer, put a lot more sustain here and there and the result was a beautiful melody — familiar but different at the same time. He made his listeners be in awe again and forget they ever waited an hour for him. For him, it was a sad serenade — a goodbye for the person he ever and will only love.

The ring bearer and the flower girl lead the bride from the front. _"The bride is entering," _Hoony announced.

The bride was astonishing in her simple white off shoulder lace embroidered maxi dress. She was beautiful but to Mino, her beauty didn't even compare to Jinu.

Mino closed his eyes. It was the last set of notes. He couldn't take to look at the scene that was unfolding in front of him. _After this chord, she'll hold his fated's hand tightly. And my soulmate will now belong to her, _Mino thought.

Memories flooded his mind as he played each chord. He reminisced the first time they met at a piano concert. Mino was 8 and Jinu was 10. Everyone praised Mino for his brilliant piano at such a young age. People were calling him a genius and were showering him with praises all the time that he grew tired of it. While listening unattentively to adults crowding him, he noticed a small tug from the red string tied to him. 

_My soulmate must be close. _He thought as his then small heart was making loud drum beats from his chest. At that time, it might be fear that made his heart thump. To finally be able to have an image on his head for the person at the end of his string made him fear that he'll lose his freedom. He feared to be tied down to someone that wasn't chosen by him but by something he had no control of — by something like fate.

It's easy for his little body to escape from the mob of adults. Soon enough, he was facing a boy, a little older than him. He never felt so awestruck seeing someone. The boy in a white tuxedo looked so elegant like a prince in a comic book. The very first word that Mino heard from the boy's mouth was, _"Are you hungry? You sounded hungry while playing."_

Mino laughed. It was the very first time he received such a comment. Also, because the boy was right. He was actually hungry while he was playing but no one ever noticed his well-hidden feelings before. They would comment hard words like, "exquisite" or "grandiose" or "splendid" or any other word that he didn't understand at such an age. He felt for the first time that his music was understood. That despite him being a genius, he was still a kid. And for the first time, he found someone interesting. 

Fated or not, he felt like they could get along. He gave a silly grin and held out his hand, _"What's your name? I'm Song Mino. "_

The boy shyly smiled back at him and shook his hand, "_I'm Kim Jinwoo."_

Since then, they became the best of friends. Jinu's parents were a tycoon of the music industry while Mino was born in a family famous for their musical artistry. Hence, both families were very much supportive of their friendship. Their bond grew stronger through the years and they also met Hoony and Yoon along the way.

His reminiscing ended along with the last note of the song. He thought, _Ahhh, if not for the red string, I wouldn't have found him. But I'd probably notice him even without it. He's so beautiful for his own's sake. _He chuckled at the thought.

Before he ended the music, he again looked to where Jinu stood and thought, _Ahhhh, it's so hard to let you go. I hope you'd be happy._

When the music ended, there was silence. He saw Jinu's hand hanging in the air and his bride seemed to be refusing to accept Jinu's hand. There was a tensed silence before the bride picked up her dress and turned to the other side. She ran opposite of where she's supposed to be — the altar. Everyone was dumbfounded and their murmurs grew even louder than the sound of the waves.

Jinu stood still for a brief moment. He made brief eye contact with Mino — looking bewildered — before he decided to follow the bride.

The wedding was canceled.

~~~~~~~

_I wonder what you are doing now?_ Mino thought as he looked at the red string tied on his pinky finger while laying on his bed. Everyone was told to go back to their quarters after the mishap. He had not heard from Jinu ever since the morning of the wedding.

As he was lost in thought, he noticed the red string tied to him blink. It faded and went back again. Mino's heart jumped. _Something must have happened to Jinu._ He quickly got up, picked up his car keys and went out of the door — not caring even if he was still wearing the hotel's slippers. 

He drove his car while constantly looking at the red string. The string was fading much longer now and was only appearing for a brief moment. A lot of bad things were running through Mino's mind, _Please, let it not be too late for me. Please. Please. Please._

He arrived at the beach. It was dark and he couldn't see anything. He barely saw the red string disappearing in the middle of the sea. Mino's heart sunk. Without thinking, he jumped to the sea to save Jinu. He found him unconscious under the sea and quickly pulled him up.

Mino was panicking as he performed CPR on Jinu. _Breathe. Please breathe. _He was desperate and was trying to pull himself up not to cry. His heart had never beaten this hard — as if his heart would jump out of his chest. _Please. I'd do anything. Just breathe._

His desperate attempts finally succeeded and Jinu choked out water. The red string also appeared normal again. As Jinu slowly breathes normally again, Mino lost all strength he had and laid down beside him. Tears fell out of his eyes in relief.


	3. Connected Part 3

~~~~~

Mino brought Jinu back to the hotel room and laid him on his bed. He quickly called an attendant and a doctor to look after him. When he was sure that Jinu was already safe from harm, he sat down on the chair near the bedside to wait for him to wake up. But the stress and worry wore him out and he soon fell asleep while holding Jinu's hand. 

He was woken by Jinu's soft voice, _"Mino?"_

Mino rose up from his sit and carefully inspected Jinu who just woke up. He still looked weak but his color was a lot better. Mino smiled at him in relief, _"Hyung, are you okay now?"_

Jinu smiled back at him and nodded.

He held Jinu's hand tightly and stared at it for a long time. He had a lot of things running through his head and he didn't know where to start. But among everything, there was one big question mark that weighed on his mind. He finally took courage and looked straight at Jinu's eyes. All he could say was, _"Hyung, why?" _

After a pause, he followed up with, _"Did you love her that much?"_

He couldn't think of any reason that would make Jinu attempt to end his life.

Jinu held Mino's stare — as if scanning every dilation, every movement of Mino's eyes —before he looked away. A tear was visibly forming at the side of his eyes. His voice trembled as he started to answer, _"I...I..." _

He paused for a bit — trying to find strength for the words that he was about to say. Then, he continued, _"I think I did. But she told me I never do. Even before the wedding, we've been having fights after fights. And I guess she reached her limit that morning and realized she'll never be happy with me. Ahhhh...I've been so cruel to her."_

Mino couldn't understand how Jinu could think that he was cruel. He was the kindest person he ever met. _"Hyung, you're not. Don't ever think you are."_

Jinu turned to look back at him and gave him a bitter smile,_ "No Mino, I am." _ With tears now finding it hard to be held in his eyes, he continued, _"I realized that I used her feelings for me to pretend I'm normal. To fit in. This, this feeling... It could take away everything important to me. I was afraid, so afraid that I chose to escape — to get married. I shouldn't be holding onto this feeling but I can't help myself. I thought getting married to her would be the answer. But even that failed, so I was left with my last resort..." _

His voice trembled as he ended his statement with, _"I'm sorry."_

Mino squeezed Jinu's hand even tighter to assure him that it was okay. He fixed his gaze on him and replied, _"Hyung, whatever it is you're carrying, let me carry it too. I'll accept you no matter what it was. Even when the world does, I won't run away from you. I'll protect you. I promise. So don't think of this again, okay? Hm?"_

Jinu tried to sit up. He was still so weak that Mino had to support his back. Jinu leaned forward. His eyes were glistening from his tears. He closed his eyes and uttered, _"Mino, I..."_, choking from his words, he carried on, _"I love you."_

Those three words rang slowly on Mino's ears. He took a moment to understand what Jinu just said. It was the words he had been wanting to hear from him. But he never imagined it would be uttered in such a painful way — by a very vulnerable Jinu. His heart broke.

He didn't realize that it would be hard for Jinu to admit his feelings. He never questioned it because he could see people's red strings. He saw a lot of people connected regardless of gender or race or age. It was normal to him but not in the society they lived in. He should've been more forward to him. He should've tried to understand him more. He should've focused on him than trying so hard to hide his feelings. He shouldn't have run away from his fate. They wouldn't have gone through all this pain. Again, he was late. Late to realize what he should've done.

Mino sat down on Jinu's bed. He continued to hold Jinu's hand while his other hand reached out to wipe Jinu's tears. He cupped Jinu's face and said in a tender voice, _"Hyung, look at me."_

Jinu carefully opened his eyes — visibly afraid of Mino's response from his confession. He was expecting him to look disappointed or even worse, disgusted, but instead, he saw Mino's gentle eyes looking back at him — like he was the most precious person in his eyes. It made him at ease and his heart beat faster.

When Mino saw Jinu finally looked at him, he stated, _"Hyung, do you know? We're connected. I__ could see our red strings and it's tied to each other. We are fated. Can you believe me?"_

_"What do you mean? You mean you're forced to love me back?" _Jinu questioned instead of answering.

Mino sighed. He knew it would be his response. He once thought of the same thing too. Then, he kissed the back of Jinu's hand. Jinu blushed at his touch and he smirked from his cute reaction. Then replied, _"No. It means my love is not only anchored on my feelings and you can be assured it will never change. It means I would never let you go this time. It means I had been waiting for you to come to my side all this time on your own."_

Suddenly all of Jinu's doubts and insecurities were washed away. Jinu discerned Mino loved him all along but he also realized that he was hurting for nothing. He thought Mino only cared for him as a friend. He remembered how he was so insecure of the beautiful girls he introduced. But it turned out Mino was also longing for him all the same and he was just making him jealous. After the thought, he pouted and glared at him, _"Mean guy."_

Mino only grinned, brushed Jinu's hair and remarked, _"You finally stopped crying." _

He slowly approached Jinu and uttered in a soft voice — only enough for the two of them to hear, _"I love you," _beforepressing his lips against his. 

Mino had always played it rough on girls but he wanted to treat Jinu like delicate porcelain. He showered him with gentle kisses all over his body. He wanted Jinu to feel that every part of him was important and he should treat it with care. Soon, they were being drowned by the intensity of their longing for each other. He could hear Jinu's moans and it was music to his ears. He took it slow — savoring every passing moment and making up for the wasted time they were apart. Finally, they were connected — body and soul. 

Mino was woken up when he felt gentle taps on his shoulder. He was half-awake as he groaned in response to the annoying hand. Instead of getting up, he snuggled his pillow even more. He was in the middle of a good dream and refused to let go and waking up.

_"Wake up, sleepyhead. I can't get up," _he heard Jinu's voice called him.

_Jinu? _He opened his eyes in surprise. It was not the pillow that he was hugging so tightly but Jinu. His arms and legs were clinging to him and Jinu couldn't move. His face turned red as Jinu shuffles his hair and chuckled at him. He teasingly said, _"You're such a heavy sleeper. Wake up already. You've got a lot of explaining to do." _

_Ahhh it wasn't a dream. Thank God. A lot of things happened but finally, he's mine. But explaining? To whom? _Mino thought, now widely awake and got up from the bed.

When Mino let him go, Jinu stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Mino called him and asked, "_To whom should I explain?"_

Jinu turned his head at Mino's call and grinned, _"To my parents, of course. You told me you'll protect me, right?"_

Mino smiled when he saw Jinu's smile. _Ahhh. He was back to the Jinu I know. _

He was relieved to finally see Jinu happy. Jinu was even more radiant this morning. He couldn't afford to lose that glow on Jinu's face so even with his nervous heart from meeting Jinu's parents, he answered, _"Okay! "_

The ability he used to think of as a curse had now become a blessing to him. If not for the red strings, he wouldn't have met Jinu. He wouldn't have saved Jinu's life. They wouldn't have been together. He might not know what the future may bring but he was confident because his beloved and also his fated one was by his side. He knew that they will always be connected.

~~~~The End~~~~  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my really short fic ^^ I hope you enjoyed reading it. I intended it to be short to begin with or else I'll prolong Mino's suffering lol ^^; I'd really appreciate it if you can spare a bit of your time to comment. UwU I love reading comments lol :P


End file.
